Il carnivoro addestrato
by levadura
Summary: D18. Quiere que crezca o en todo caso, romperle los huesos y verle sangrar para vencer su mortal indiferencia.


**Carnívoro amaestrado**

_Il carnivoro addestrato_

* * *

><p>D18, capítulo 242 del manga.<p>

FCUK EDIT; 05/01/2011

* * *

><p>"Piénsalo bien, Kyouya. Una vez que Tsuna y los otros venzan a Millefiore tú podrás pelear con quien quieras. Ten un poco de paciencia ¿quieres?" Silencio "¿sí?"<p>

"Está bien… pero apresúrense."

Tsuna pensó escandalizado, que de alguna espeluznante manera Dino se había hecho muchísimo mejor tratando con Hibari.

* * *

><p>Se levanta por las mañanas, cinco minutos antes de las seis. No usa despertadores, porque no son necesarios los ruidos o la molesta luz del sol, ya que la propia incomodidad de estar con otro cuerpo lo molesta lo suficiente.<p>

Cuando era niño, solía dormir con un conejo que le habían obsequiado de cumpleaños, hasta que éste enfermo y murió (porque, para su infortunio, los conejos viven poco). Por analogía o algún estúpido razonamiento infantil que le impedía aceptar que las verduras son buenas para los niños que quieren crecer saludables, culpó a la pobre criatura de su propia debilidad de herbívoro, se atrincheró en su cuarto una semana y le pidió a su madre res. (Kyouya no volvería a ser el mismo, a pesar de que una semana después le compraran un gato y éste no muriese después de tres semanas).

Lo ve fijamente, fijo, fijo. El cuerpo de potrillo que repentinamente es un macho pura sangre, que lo reta como otro carnívoro. Un día el conejo se fue (como hacen todos los infelices herbívoros) y los ojos que lo observaban ya no temían a la bestia adolescente que tenía a tres palmos de distancia.

"¿Entrenamos?" una voz paulatina, resbalosa, adulta, lo acaricia y él sólo atina a asentir.

En el entrenamiento se ven frente a frente, pero ahora Dino es quien lo espera. Kyouya olvida la cautela de cazador y se arroja, atrevido por la excitación y la sangre.

La verdad es que quiere cortarle el cuello al malnacido, drenarlo. Darle por detrás, hacer crujir sus rodillas, moler a golpes sus hombros.

Uno,

dos,

tres.

Después el tronido, escuchar la música triunfal que cante el dolor del otro, reinar sobre su posición en el suelo. Tomarlo del cabello, fuerte (hasta sentir que sus cabellos están terriblemente tensados) y luego posicionarse sobre la hendidura de su cabeza, con el olor metálico de la sangre llegándole hasta la boca, hasta el estómago. Y luego besarlo, posarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, poner las manos sobre su nuca y sentir sus cabellos erizarse. Y mover la cadera, adelante, atrás, en contra del estómago del otro, primero suavemente; después con la loca desesperación de la lujuria minándole el juicio.

Como una araña bajando por su frente, luego por su boca, con la sensación suave de una caricia amorosa, quiere sentir los dedos del otro sobre su brazo, sobre su torso desnudo. Sobre cada línea de su cuerpo. Quiere sentir el relieve inexistente del tatuaje de Dino, el sabor salado de su brazo, la textura de la carne que viaja desde su mejilla hasta el cuello. Y luego sentir las pequeñas protuberancias de su columna, colorida por partes, y descubrir nuevamente los lunares y cicatrices en lugares misteriosos de su espalda.

Cuando piensa, finalmente, en sus nalgas, no puede evitar mirar en la realidad la sonrisa de Dino, muy diferente a la que recuerda (esa que por lo general no cabe en sí misma del orgullo). Acorralado, entre la frialdad de la pared y el calor envolvente junto con el olor animal del sudor de su compañero, se encuentra él, diminuto, pero letal. Y Dino, temerariamente estúpido (como suele, cosa que no ha cambiado) toma la rosa por el tallo sin miedo a espinarse.

Hibari lo muerde. Le da con la tonfa en el oído. No entiende por qué Dino no aprieta más el látigo en contra de su piel y lo quema. Por qué no lo toma del cuello y lo hace sufrir hasta que se ponga morado. Hasta que llore, hasta que suplique. A veces le tiene lástima por tenerle tanta consideración y misericordia porque él es un niño, un niño desgraciado, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

Hibari tiene casi dieciocho, pero no se siente muy diferente al año pasado, ni al antepasado. Sabe que dentro de cinco años se sentirá igual. Para él, este hombre que le saca(ría, en circunstancias normales) casi diez años, de facciones amables y cabello dorado, no es nada más que un obstáculo, uno de los tantos contrincantes que quiere vencer para probarse a sí mismo que… existe.

(No es que le preocupe mucho eso. Pero todo el mundo siempre pide explicaciones racionales y él sólo quiere, irracionalmente, morderlo hasta que se le acabe la vida. Es instintivo.)

Dino no lo imagina (nadie lo hace), no imagina que Hibari-kun, además de comer, mear, pelear y extorsionar alumnos, a veces también se masturba y siente excitación. No necesita revistas, a veces ni siquiera su mano. Sólo deja que pase. Le gusta el placer, es como comer, es como pelear. El corazón palpita tan fuerte y eso le gusta.

Últimamente, cuando está con Dino (no con _el Dino_, sino con _este Dino_ tan mayor y tan maduro…) eso pasa. Al principio era la adrenalina antes de los combates. (Oh Dios, es que era una batalla tan distinta. Sabía que no podía ganarle. No ahora, no en su estado. Sabía que el otro esquivaba sus movimientos con grácil facilidad y podía romperle el cuello en cualquier instante. Oh, emoción de sentir el dolor tan cerca.) Ahora con este hombre que casi no reconoce durante la batalla; este señor que le saca casi veinte años de experiencia en todo, este sujeto que lo mira con un brillo inexplicable en los ojos, un brillo de amor paternal, de condescendencia; sabe que no es lo mismo. Hibari sabe que, en contraposición del Dino hace diez años, este hombre lo trata como adulto, pero lo observa como niño.

Y eso le cala hasta el alma.

Un día intentó acercarse. Besarlo. Sin embargo, ya no pudo sentir la tímida excitación en el cuerpo del rubio, el nerviosismo de sus manos en el látigo, ya no pudo escuchar los latidos de herbívoro acechado. Los ojos de deseo proscrito del joven Cavallone ya no estaban. Sólo había una sonrisa permisiva que no se movió un centímetro bajo la humedad de su boca. Y de nuevo el olor animal del italiano que, probablemente, no se ha bañado en dos días. (Lo enloquecía.)

Cavallone era un maldito carnívoro. _Ahora lo era._

"Hibari, ¿puedes esperar un momento?"

Y Hibari no podía esperar ni una semana más para regresar al pasado (diez años atrás) y exigirle al estúpido potrillo que creciera de una buena vez. (No podía vivir con la frialdad de este hombre que tanto deseaba, mas tampoco podía soportar la estupidez fogosa del Dino que le correspondía.)

"Está bien."

Hibari se siente como bestia amansada por primera vez en su vida.

"Bien, Kyouya."

Y de una extraña manera, le agrada.


End file.
